This invention relates generally to wooden posts anchored in the earth, and more particularly to an easily-connectable anchor and spacer device for use with wooden posts to be embedded in concrete or similar material.
Embedded wooden posts are used in a variety of building constructions for which the post must not only support the downward loads imposed by the weight building structure, but resist uplift forces, typically the result of wind loads on the building. Such posts are typically anchored in the ground by placement in a post hole which is backfilled with concrete.
A solid footing beneath the post end is necessary to support the weight (downward force) applied to the post. This solid footing is typically provided in one of two ways. The first is a two-step concrete pouring process in which a foundation is first poured in the bottom of the post hole and allowed to cure. A second pour is made to backfill the post once the post is positioned. A second method commonly employed is the use of a “pill block.” Pill blocks are pre-formed concrete disks of a pre-determined thickness that are placed into the foundation hole prior to inserting the post in order to provide a foundation to support the base of the post. The post is then positioned atop the pill block; the remainder of the post hole may then be backfilled with concrete to complete the post anchorage.
Uplift capabilities for embedded posts are typically addressed by externally protruding anchors fastened to the post by bolts and the like, or by drilling a transverse hole through the post and inserting a length of rebar that will protrude from the side faces of the post. The external anchor members, once embedded in the concrete backfill provide resistance to post uplift.
The use of two-step backfill processes, pill blocks, bolt-on anchors, and/or through-post bores complicates the process of post embedment. The pill blocks are necessarily heavy owing to their function as a foundation member. A two-step backfill pours requires additional time for intermediate concrete curing. Bolting anchors to posts or drilling holes through posts requires additional time which can be significant if the number of posts to be installed is large.
It would be convenient to provide a more easily installed alternative post anchorage that would minimize the negative time impacts of a load-bearing, uplift resisting post compared to a typical embedded post. Additional benefits would be derived from an alternative post anchorage apparatus that could be easily installed using simple hand tools. Still further benefit would be derived from an alternative post anchorage apparatus that could be economically produced to allow a low-cost means for anchoring posts in concrete.